


You Want This?

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Inspired by Art, Just Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Tony want to be want to be sandwiched between two super soldiers? <i>Hell yes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want This?

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [this art](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/143556369572/lotolle-a-nice-long-hardchat-yeah).

Tony wasn’t even entirely certain how he’d ended up here. What he did know was that Steve was kissing him, hand cupping his chin, while Bucky stood behind him, kissing his shoulder as he tugged his shirt off. 

Bucky’s mouth moved up his throat, his jaw, nibbling his earlobe with surprising gentleness. “You want this, Tony?”

For once in his life, Tony was struck dumb. Did he want to be sandwiched between two super soldiers? _Hell yes_.

Steve chuckled, reminding Tony that he was there, running large hands across his hips. “Yeah Buck, he wants it.”

“Good.” Bucky’s hands caught Steve’s and their fingers entwined, still on Tony’s waist. He felt tiny between them. And safe. No matter what else happened, they’d take care of him.

Bucky kissed Steve over Tony’s shoulder. Steve smiled into the kiss and Tony found his breath stolen as he watched them together.

It was Bucky’s hands that moved first, sliding around to Tony’s jeans and opening his flies. Steve smiled at Tony and slipped to his knees. Tony could only watch wide eyed as Bucky freed his cock and fed it into Steve’s mouth.

Steve was going to suck his cock.

Tony moaned, knees almost buckling as Steve hollowed his cheeks and took him nearly to the root. Bucky laughed and held him up, pushing Tony’s pants and underwear down. “He’s good, isn’t he? Always has been.”

Tony’s vivid imagination suddenly lit up with a mental image of Steve sucking Bucky off and for whatever reason that was even hotter than having it done to himself. He put one hand on Steve’s shoulder, leaning against Bucky, hips making small movements though Steve needed no help.

“Looks so good with a cock in his mouth,” Bucky continued. “Wait until he looks up at you with those baby blues.”

Steve pulled off Tony’s cock. “Keep that up and he’ll be done before we’re ready.”

Tony presently lacked the vocabulary to tell Steve that his mouth wasn’t helping him hold off either.

Bucky guided him over to the bed, putting Tony on hands and knees as he finished stripping him. Steve joined them a moment later in his full naked glory, sitting against the headboard. Bucky gave Tony’s ass a swat and Tony shuffled forward to lick a stripe up Steve’s cock. Steve’s hand went to his hair to guide him.

It had been a bit since Tony had sucked anyone off, but this was all familiar as he wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock. Damn, he even _smelled_ good. Steve moaned softly and Tony shivered to know that he was the one to cause that sound.

He’d almost forgotten Bucky was behind him until he felt the metal hand on the small of his back. Bucky kissed one cheek, then spread him open. Tony had only a moment of anticipation before Bucky’s tongue dragged along him. He nearly choked on Steve’s cock as Bucky began to lick him open, teasing, drawing the pleasure out.

Steve grabbed his head with both hands and started fucking Tony’s mouth. Tony could only moan around him, arms barely keeping him up. They were holding back, he could tell, probably because he was only human. He could only imagine what they could do to each other.

“We’re both gonna fuck you,” murmured Steve. “That okay?”

Tony managed a nod, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“At the same time. You think you can take that?”

Tony nodded harder. They might kill him, but it would be a helluva way to go.

Bucky leaned back with one final lick. Tony heard him rummaging for lube before pressing two fingers into him. His human hand, Tony noticed, even as he wondered how the other one would feel.

Steve pulled Tony’s head up, leaning down to kiss him. Tony opened his mouth to him, hearing Bucky make an appreciative noise. Bucky slowly finger fucked him for a few moments before withdrawing his fingers.

Tony groaned as the cool metal fingers pressed into him instead, spreading him wider. He idly wondered if Bucky could read minds, but any other thoughts were obliterated when he pressed those fingers against his prostate.

Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, letting him rest his head against one thigh as Bucky kept working him open. Tony could only let muffled cries fall, finding himself surrendering.

“Good, Tony. Let us take care of you,” murmured Steve.

Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony’s back, pulling out his fingers. Tony groaned at the loss.

“Come up here,” said Steve, pulling him up to straddle his lap. Tony surged in for a kiss. Steve chuckled against his lips and guided him down onto his cock.

Tony groaned. Steve was big enough. And he was going to take Bucky too? But Tony Stark had never been one to back down from a challenge. No matter how...big.

Steve cupped Tony’s hips, helping him settle. He kissed Tony slowly, drawing his focus only to him. Steve slowly rolled his hips and Tony moaned.

A hand on his back reminded him that Bucky was still present. His flesh fingers pressed in beside Steve’s cock and both men groaned. Steve slowly rocked Tony in his lap, giving him time to get used to the stretch.

Tony let his head fall forward onto Steve’s shoulder. Again that feeling of safety surrounded him. It was an unusual enough sensation these days. Bucky kissed the back of his neck before leaning over to kiss Steve. Tony moaned at the feeling of Bucky pressing against his back. Bucky’s arm wrapped around Tony’s chest, holding him in place, gently but firmly.

It was clear by the way they moved together that Steve and Bucky didn’t really need to talk to understand what the other was saying. Tony moaned, feeling Bucky withdraw his fingers and move up with his cock.

Steve cupped Tony’s cheek and kissed him as Bucky began pressing in, making sure Tony was breathing. Tony moaned against his lips, breath coming in short gasps, brain shorting of anything besides _big_ , _full_ , _good_.

“Yeah, Bucky,” said Steve softly. Bucky kissed Steve again over Tony’s shoulder, before kissing Tony’s neck, moving slowly, making sure everyone could adjust.

Tony found himself surprised all over again at just how gentle Bucky could be. Steve groaned and let Bucky take the lead, eyes falling shut. 

With everything happening, Tony couldn’t last long. Especially not when Bucky’s free hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with their movements. Tony came with a gasp, sagging against Bucky’s hold. 

Bucky kissed his throat again. “Come on, Steve,” he murmured, letting go of Tony’s cock to stroke Steve’s chest.

Steve moaned and came, filling Tony, pleasure washing across his face.

Bucky carefully tugged Tony up and off Steve’s cock, laying him down on his back on the bed. Tony moaned at the loss of Steve’s cock, turning into a gasp as Bucky pressed into him again. Bucky kissed him gently as he took him, chasing his own orgasm but careful not to hurt him.

Tony was surprised that Bucky came silently. He glanced over to see Steve watching them, a soft smile on his face. He lay down next to Tony, kissing him and running a hand down his chest. Bucky carefully pulled out and lay on Tony’s other side, stroking his hip.

Steve got up to grab a cloth to clean Tony up. Bucky kissed Tony, earning a contented sigh. He moaned softly as Steve wiped up the mess, then snuggled in, safe and sound between the two of them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to theartstudentyouhate and starkrogers for reading.
> 
> Feel free to follw me over on [tumblr](http://merindab.tumblr.com)


End file.
